Hail, Rain and Sunshine
by gelatinefeels
Summary: A collection of prompts for Gruvia Week 2k15...
1. MUST READ! Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone and HAPPY GRUVIA WEEK! I hope you all have a wonderful week ahead! XD

Anyways, I finally did it. I summoned up all the courage I have and swallowed my embarrassment just so I can participate in the Gruvia Week. I'm actually quite hesitant about joining since I feel like I'm just going to write crap and all, but I really, really, _**really**_ want to give it a try. I missed the Fluff Week and Love Fest because of lack of self-confidence. And so I promised myself that when the prompts for Gruvia Week will be posted, I'll definitely do my best in writing. I just hope I did a good job.

_Prompts:_

_UNO: Hair_

_DUE: Quiet_

_TRE: Bloom_

_QUATTRO: Demons_

_CINQUE: Dancing_

_SEI: Light_

_SETTE: Sweet_

I do pray that you'll read my fics till the end of the week. And please don't forget to drop a review in the review box. Your insights, comments and criticisms are very much welcome and appreciated. Long live Gruvia!

#GruviaWeek2k15

Lady of the Round Table

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail and Gruvia. I am nothing but a shipper._


	2. UNO: Hair

**UNO: Hair**

* * *

"_Her hair falls perfectly without her trying…" (Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars)_

* * *

Juvia has a thing for hair styles.

Every time she felt like something's changed in her life, she always changed her style.

Apparently, Gajeel calls it her "Obsession Number 2", with "Obsession Number 1" being Gray.

She just rolls her eyes and chuckles at his words.

Juvia can't help it. After all for her, her hair's the only feature she's not shy to show off. That's why she spends a lot of time (and jewels) on her hair.

And everyday, her hair was always perfect, not a strand out of place.

From tight and stiff curls, to short and spiky then finally settling on loose and wavy, Juvia thought that her hair's been through a lot than she ever did, much to her amusement.

Her hair is her pride, just like every woman's hair is. And so, she always keeps it neat by either brushing it every time she felt like it or just running her fingers through it.

It was during those moments when she thought that maybe Gajeel is right after all. She _**does**_ have an obsession with her hair. After all, any girl would be.

But for Juvia, her "Obsession Number 2" was also her way to make "Obsession Number 1" notice her.

However, no matter how shiny or beautiful or fragrant her hair is, he does not pay attention.

Which is why while on a train with Gray, she just let the wind blow her hair, messing it up in the process.

The wind feels nice, since they were traveling on the countryside and the air is fresh and free of pollutants.

Juvia just leaned on the train's windowsill with a small smile on her face, eyes closed and just reveling in the relaxing atmosphere. Gray on the other hand, was resting his chin on his palm, gazing at the scenery before him. No conversation was going on between them, but the silence was not awkward.

When the conductor announced that they were nearing their stop, Juvia sat up straight and closed her window, evidently preventing the wind from entering their compartment.

"That was refreshing, isn't it Gray-sama?" she asked cheerfully.

Gray snapped out of his reverie and turned to Juvia, ready to answer her question. But when his gaze landed on hers, his words got stuck in his throat. His eyes widened in surprise.

Upon noticing his expression, Juvia tilted her head in confusion. She was about to ask what was wrong until she saw her reflection on the window. Her expression mirrored Gray's.

Her hair was a mess, tangled and stiff from being exposed to the wind during the entire two hours they were traveling. Her face flushed in obvious embarrassment as she tried her best to fix her hair.

Gray just sighed, before moving to sit beside her. Juvia jumped in surprise at the sudden approach, her hand stilled halfway through straightening the tangles of her hair.

But Gray looked at her with purpose. Carefully, he grabbed her hand that was fixing her hair and lowered it, before he brought his other hand up and began smoothing out her hair for her, his fingers gently untangling the knots.

If Juvia knew that messing up her hair will make Gray act this way, she would've done so sooner.

The train stopped the same time Gray finished fixing her hair. He leaned back with a smile on his face.

"There. That's better," he said with a hint of pride and satisfaction at his work.

Juvia stared at him for a while, "Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama. She knows she doesn't look really nice with her hair all messed up," she said with a frown.

He just tsked before standing up, taking her with him. She squeaked at the gesture before Gray looked at her then suddenly looking away again with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Nah, you look good even with your hair a mess. You're still Juvia—messy hair or not."

Her eyes widened. Slowly, her mouth curved up in a bright smile before hugging him tight.

"Oh Gray-sama made Juvia fall in love with him harder with his words! Juvia loves you Gray-sama!" she squealed.

Gray stiffened, "O-oi! Stop that! Let's get off the train. We have a job to do!" he stuttered.

Juvia released him (albeit reluctantly) and took his hand, "Let's go, Gray-sama!"

He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, but never made a move to release her hold on his hand, "Yeah, yeah."

She beamed at him as she led him outside the train. While walking, she tentatively reached for a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, all the while a small smile gracing her lips.

**-tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** Wooh! Sorry for the late upload! I was kinda busy for the whole day and now's the only time I got off from all the things I had to do. As an apology, I will post the next chapter early tomorrow.

* * *

_(~next prompt, DUE: Quiet)_


	3. DUE: Quiet

**DUE: Quiet**

* * *

_There is no sound without silence… ("No Sound Without Silence" -The Script album title)_

* * *

He was not too fond of the quiet. Being raised in a loving home with the melodious laughter of his mother and boisterous voice of his father, Gray lived with different noises surrounding him, and he loved every minute of it. It was his solace, his happy place. He thought he'll live with it forever.

When Deliora attacked his home and he was left all alone, he longed to hear those happy sounds once more. But only silence greeted him, until Ur and Lyon found him and took him in.

Months passed and he grew to love his new family. Ur's voice and teachings became a comfort and Lyon's constant bickering and teasing, though annoying, made him feel like he had a sibling.

It was different from what he's used to, but he welcomed it. He told himself that anything and anyone was better than the deathly silence.

Little did he know that his rash actions and anger will break and shatter his new home, once again letting the silence steal his happiness and greet him like an old friend.

Years passed and he joined a loud and cheerful guild and he was more than happy. The endless chatter and spontaneous brawls and the serene and welcoming and cheerful laughter were more than enough for Gray to slowly recover. This guild, Fairy Tail, despite its reputation in making a ruckus and its members having their own share of sadness and fear and loneliness, made his life reeling with the sounds he so missed.

Because for Gray, silence was deafening and being quiet was unsettling.

That's what he thought. Until now.

He never thought that he'll appreciate the lack of noise until he met _**her**_.

Before, the silence made him uneasy. It made him afraid because it meant that he was alone.

But now, as they lay in bed with her arms wrapped around his torso and her head resting in the crook of his neck, he welcomed the stillness and the quiet surrounding them.

He closed his eyes and let the sound of her even breathing fill his ears. Carefully so as not to disturb her sleep, he scooted a little so that his head was resting on her chest, this time letting the strong and steady rhythm of her heartbeat surround his senses. He tightened his hold on her before he felt sleep take him over.

In the stillness and calmness of the night, Gray was able to fully appreciate what he has, and will forever have.

Because it's the quiet moments like this that he was able to hear her beating heart, assuring him that he was not alone and that she was alive and by his side.

He smiled softly. The silence has never been so calming.

**-tbc**

_(~next prompt, TRE: Bloom)_


	4. TRE: Bloom

**TRE: Bloom**

* * *

"_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into hope; which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry…" ("The Call" -Regina Spektor)  
_

* * *

_It was love at first sight. Or so she thought._

_She was convinced that she finally met the "one" when she first laid her eyes on him._

_He was cute. He was strong. And he was good looking—__**very**__ good looking._

_That's how it all started for Juvia: a simple crush, an infatuation._

_She thought her feelings would waver in time—that she would find another man, and maybe a better one at that._

_But she was wrong—so very wrong._

_The more time she spent with him, the more she grew to love him._

_Before she knew it, it was not merely physical attraction anymore. It became much deeper than that._

_As she observed him, she began to admire his strong character, his determination, his resilience, his passion towards his magic, and his undeniable selflessness to protect his friends._

_Her feelings for him grew more and more. That's when she finally knew that it was love—true love._

_What started as a simple admiration blossomed into genuine affection._

_She then began to hope—hope that one day, he too will return her feelings, that one day he will also grow to—_

A pair of strong arms wound around her waist, startling her out of her musings and memories. She smiled and leaned back, reveling in the warmth he emits, despite being an ice mage.

"What are you doing up so early?" Gray's groggy and still sleepy voice asked.

She stayed silent for a moment before twisting around his embrace to face him. Looking up to his drowsy profile, she smiled softly, "Nothing, Gray-sama. It's still early. How about we sleep some more?" she said.

They returned to bed, with him holding her tight against him.

She hoped that one day, he will also return her feelings, that one day he will also grow to love her more than a friend.

She patiently waited for that day to come—for the day he will finally come to see her actions not as obsessive and annoying but as affectionate and sincere.

And when he did, even without him saying it, she knew it was love.

And it was worth the wait.

**-tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! Sorry for the...er, "unedited" chapter 2... but I edited it now! And this as well... :) I hope this is not too cheesy for your liking..

* * *

_(~next prompt, QUATTRO: Demons)_


	5. QUATTRO: Demons

**QUATTRO: Demons**

* * *

"_Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide…" ("Demons"- Imagine Dragons)_

* * *

They were always in his dreams—constant reminders of his incompetence and weakness—plaguing his thoughts and haunting his nights.

It would always be the same: he would go to bed dead tired, his body craving rest—only to be woken up in the middle of the night sweating, screaming and crying.

Gray's demons never left his side. If possible, they seem to get closer and multiply.

When he was a child, Deliora always showed up in his dreams: big, intimidating and terrifying. It would destroy everything in its path and slash his parents over and over while laughing maniacally at him.

He would then wake up screaming.

At some nights, it was Ur he dreamed about. It would be a pleasant dream first: with Ur laughing and smiling. And when he started to enjoy and smile back, everything would turn white and slowly, she turned into ice and disintegrated into nothingness.

When he awoke, tears were streaming down his face.

The worst dream he ever had was seeing all his friends and loved ones dead while he stared in shock at their bodies. But what made it really horrible and disturbing was when he looked down and saw his hands bloodied.

He became the demon who caused their demise.

Because of these recurring dreams, he distanced himself from others—preferring to keep to himself most of the times. But when you're in a guild such as Fairy Tail where everyone was practically family, it was a hard thing to do.

But despite his close ties to his guild, Gray never let anyone close enough to break the frigid ice walls he created. And so far, no one dared to do so.

Until Juvia came into his life.

He didn't know how she actually did it, but somehow, she managed to create a crack in the walls he built. It was small at first, but as time went by, that crack grew into a hole large enough for her to crawl in.

He wanted to tell her to stop whatever she was doing and just leave him alone. After all, he was a demon, a monster, which only let those people he cared about die.

Gray did not deserve to be loved. Not by anyone. Not by Juvia.

But somehow, despite all his reasons, she stayed. She continued to love him and prove to him that he was not the demon he thought he was. And for that, he was more than grateful.

As he continue to live, he promised that for her, he will become stronger; for her, he will overcome his fears; for her, he will face his demons.

Because no matter what, Gray will protect Juvia. And no demon can prevent that.

-tbc

* * *

**A/N:** A little drama and angst for Day 4… Ah well… 3 more to go!

* * *

_(next prompt, CINQUE: Dancing)_


	6. CINQUE: Dancing

**CINQUE: Dancing**

* * *

"_We've got the moves like jagger…" ("Moves Like Jagger"-Maroon 5)_

* * *

"Okay thank you. Can you call the next one in… ten minutes?"

Juvia sighed as she slumped on the floor, a bottle of cold water in hand. She was practically exhausted. For a week, she and Erza, the Theatre Club's president and the so-called "Dancing Demon", were looking for a suitable partner for the play the club's going to present. And since it involves dancing, Juvia, considered the club's best dancer, got the lead role. For this reason, Erza thought it would be a nice change of pace if the male protagonist came from the Dance Club; she even asked Bigitar, the club's president, for permission, which the latter granted (mainly because Erza gave him her infamous "the glare", which for some unknown reason, renders even the toughest members of the Football team speechless).

As a preparation, Erza organized an audition of sorts for all male members of the Dance club. Everyone thought it would be an easy task, since all the males have to do was dance with Juvia for a few minutes.

Apparently, they all thought wrong.

Erza is a perfectionist and has a keen eye for details. When she said "not good enough" or "you suck so bad" or "stop what you're doing and go out", she means it. And even if the others say otherwise, she won't budge and just remain firm in her decision, all the while staring at those who dare defy her with a threatening expression.

And so, because of this, after a week of holding auditions and rejecting _**every**_ male dancer, Juvia has not yet found her partner. When she asked Erza why she kept throwing all of them out, she simply replied in a calm tone, "They don't have _**it**_. I don't have to explain it to you Juvia. I know you know what I mean," before smiling and heading off.

Juvia sighed once more before wiping her sweaty forehead. She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. Of course she knew what Erza meant. Being a dancer since she was only three, she knew what Erza was talking about.

Rhythm. Coordination. Passion. Determination. And most importantly, teamwork. Without these, a dance between two people, no matter how perfectly executed, won't be as meaningful and beautiful.

No wonder Erza kept rejecting those guys she danced with for the past week.

And no wonder she felt numb during those times, as if she was only being manipulated like a puppet or mechanically operated like a robot.

"Juvia?"

She opened her eyes to find Lucy, another member of the club and a prima ballerina, gazing at her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Should we call it a day and ask those guys to come back tomorrow?" she asked.

Juvia just smiled and shook her head. Standing up, she stretched her arms, "No, Juvia's fine, Lucy. But I guess Juvia could only handle one more dance. Juvia has a morning class tomorrow so she can't stay too late," she explained kindly.

Lucy nodded, "I understand. So I'll call in the last one for today alright?"

Juvia nodded before walking at the corner of the room where her bag is and retrieving her comb. As she was fixing her hair, she heard the door open along with Lucy's shocked and disbelieving voice.

"Seriously? _**You**_ will audition?! I didn't know you could dance! Erza never once told me you could! Even Natsu never said anything!"

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. And I only auditioned because of the extra credits. And well, partly because of Erza too…"

Upon hearing the deep, masculine voice, Juvia turned around slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Gray Fullbuster, president of the Art Club, a promising and talented sculptor and one of the hottest guys in school.

When Lucy noticed her eyeing Gray with shock and a blush on her cheeks, she grinned and cleared her throat.

"Oh Gray, this is Juvia. She'll be the one you'll be dancing with. And Juvia, this is Gray."

They only looked at each other for a moment before Juvia spoke in a hushed voice, "Um. Nice to meet you."

Gray cleared his throat, "Y-yeah. You too," he said.

They stood in awkward silence for a while before the door opened once again, revealing Erza, who smiled upon seeing Gray.

"Oh, Gray. Nice to see you here. I thought you're not going to show," she said briskly while taking a chair and ignoring Gray's mumbled comment, "As if you're not going to hunt me down if I don't show up". Taking a seat and instructing Lucy to do the same, she crossed her legs and said, "Well, let's start shall we? Lucy, if you could play the song?"

When the song started, both took their places and started the routine. At first, they were awkward and uncomfortable with each other. But as the dance hit its climax and the song started to get faster, they became more confident with their moves and more at ease with one another.

It was sometime during the second chorus when Juvia started to feel like the dance was meant for them, only them and that the way they moved in unison seemed so natural, like they have been partners during their entire life.

Both were so caught up in the moment that when the song stopped, they were surprised. They danced throughout the entire song, when during the past week, Erza would cut in the middle of the first chorus!

Erza stood up and clapped her hands enthusiastically, "Now that's it! You two have undeniable chemistry! Gray, you'll play the male protagonist," she paused for a while to let Gray violently react, but to her surprise, he merely nodded his head. "Practice starts on Monday, 2pm sharp at the theatre," she continued, "Let's go, Lucy. You two, talk for a while and do some planning or something. See you!" Erza and Lucy waved goodbye, leaving Gray and Juvia alone.

"Uh, you're great. Haven't danced like that for ages, thanks," he said after a few moments.

"O-oh! It was nothing!" Juvia stuttered.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "So, wanna go for a quick drink? It's damn hot," he explained rather quickly.

Juvia's eyes widened, "I'd love too," she replied with a soft smile.

Outside the room, Erza and Lucy watched the two and aimed conniving grins at each other before giving each other a thumbs up.

"We did it!"

-tbc

* * *

**A/N:** I love the ErzaxLucy tandem. And no one can change that…

* * *

_(next prompt, SEI: Light)_


	7. SEI: Light

**SEI: Light**

* * *

"_She was bendable light: she shone around every corner of my day…" ("Stargirl"-Jerry Spinelli)_

* * *

The night was cold, but not for Gray Fullbuster.

He walked through the grass, creating rustling sounds as he passed by. He and Juvia just finished their mission in a rural town plagued by pests. But since the mission took the entire day to get done (it was not easy, considering the pests are small and many), they decided to stay for the night. The mayor of the town was very generous to provide them rooms in his house and insisted they make themselves feel at home.

So why was Gray outside?

It was already late and since they decided to take the morning train, they should be in their rooms, resting.

But apparently, Juvia had plans because when Gray went to her room (he forgot to bring toothpaste, so he came to ask Juvia for some. That's it. Nothing more), he could not find her. And since it was Juvia, she would not ditch him and run off. That was very, very unlikely.

The more logical (and acceptable) reason for her absence would be she went out.

And the first place Gray could think of would be the field closest to the mayor's house.

As Gray assessed the area, he could not help but wonder why Juvia would even bother to go here. It was nothing special; it's just a field. No flowers were blooming and no fruits and vegetables were growing.

The answer came to Gray when a sudden strong gust of wind blew, making the grass sway. Instinctively, he closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wind pass.

When it was over, he opened his eyes. And before him, just a few feet away, stood Juvia.

His breath hitched in his throat.

Hundreds of fireflies were surrounding her, encircling the entire area where she was standing. She's almost ethereal, with the glowing fireflies dancing around, seemingly entranced by her presence like she was with theirs. A gentle smile graced her lips when she lifted her hands in the air with her palms outstretched, as if she was beckoning all those little creatures to come to her.

It's as if Gray's feet have a life of their own as he made his way towards her. When he was near enough, Juvia looked at him, seemingly startled and a bit embarrassed.

"G-Gray-sama! Juvia didn't notice you're there!" she said frantically.

Apparently, he was still in a trance because he only shook his head before stepping closer to her, "It's fine," he said with a smile, "I was able to see something beautiful without interruptions."

At this, Juvia blinked before tilting her head to the side, "You mean the fireflies, Gray-sama? Oh! Juvia agrees with you on that! She saw them earlier from her room and could not resist so she went here," she explained.

Gray looked at her for a while before he chuckled, "Yeah, they're nice too I guess," he said.

Juvia smiled, "At first Juvia thought that this field was nothing special when we passed by earlier. But when she saw the fireflies, she saw how lovely it is. They gave life to this place," she said softly.

As she was saying this, Gray just stood there and continued staring at her, thinking how similar Juvia is to the fireflies.

He was just like the field: nothing special, common, lifeless. But when Juvia came, she gave him life, she gave him a purpose to live and most importantly, she gave him love.

Just like the fireflies, she became his light in the darkness brought about by his past.

And as long as he had her, he won't lose his way.

"Gray-sama?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Juvia staring at him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright? If Gray-sama is not feeling well, we should head back. You must rest," Juvia said anxiously.

He just shook his head, "Nah, It's nothing. Let's stay here for a while and enjoy the view," he answered.

And together they stood there, admiring the fireflies and their lights.

-tbc

* * *

**A/N:** (*sobs*) last prompt tomorrow!

* * *

_(last prompt, SETTE: Sweet)_


	8. SETTE: Sweet

**SETTE: Sweet**

* * *

"_You're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before…" ("Candy Store"-Faber Drive)_

* * *

They were polar opposites, completely different with each other. But somehow, fate brought them together.

From their past times, attitudes and their ways of showing affection, one would think that Gray and Juvia were not meant for each other. But upon closer inspection, love was clearly present. It was subtle, but it was there.

They had different opinions, different points of view, but they never fought about it. They had different tastes in music and places to go to, but it was never a cause of arguments.

But if there is one thing that made them have disagreements, it would be the restaurants they would go to for their dates.

Juvia was a self-proclaimed sweet tooth. And she was proud of it.

Gray, on the other hand, prefers "normal" food, as he once said, with enough spice and with no other weird ingredients and whatnot.

Which is why, at the end of their discussion, they would always end up on the same restaurant, where there would be cakes and full course meals.

Nevertheless, they were happy with this arrangement. To some, it may seem boring. But to them, just being together was enough. Everything else did not matter.

This went on and on. Until that day.

It was at the end of their fifth date and they were walking home. Well, Gray was walking Juvia back to Fairy Hills. Little conversation was going between them but they were comfortable with it.

When they arrived at the doorstep, Juvia turned back at Gray and smiled at him. Gray smiled back and unconsciously lifted his hand and tucked Juvia's hair behind her ear, causing the girl to blush.

Now, they were seeing each other for quite a while and their feelings were very clear to one another but despite that, they never had their first kiss. It's not like they don't want to, but since their relationship started, they became more considerate of each other's feelings and thoughts on that matter.

Patience is a virtue. But at that moment, Gray lost it.

Without another thought, he leaned down and kissed Juvia. Her eyes widened before she closed her eyes and responded.

Juvia was very fond of sweets, but right now, all she can think of was how none of those compared to Gray's lips.

Gray's mind was a complete mush. He never thought that he'll like the sweet taste of something, until now.

Both were too intoxicated to think of anything else, aside from the sweetness of each other.

They may be polar opposites. People may say that they were not compatible because of their differences. But they share the same thought on one thing—sweetness was synonymous to both of them.

-owari

* * *

**A/N:** (*sobs earnestly*) Gruvia Week is over! But of course, Gruvia will forever be in our hearts right? As long as Gruvia exists, more Gruvia Weeks will follow! And it will exist until they become CANON (*keeps fingers crossed*).

Many thanks to all who followed, favorite-d, reviewed and read my entries! You're the best people!

Till Gruvia Week 2k16!

Hart, hart,

-Lady of the Round Table-


End file.
